User blog:Kalama and Ta Rahkshi/MARINE RECORDS 277-5 A 38.2 (KALAMA'S RAIDERS)
THE STORY SO FAR... KALAMA'S RAIDERS A Ghekula Unit of some renown. Their story starts about the time of the final battle of the Toa for BZPRPG. The Battle for Ga-Koro HAVING collected the six Matoran henceforth refered to as "The Chronicler's Company". Takua the Chronicler set forth to the Kini-Nui after the Toa Mata to defend the Temple should the Makuta prove to be too much for the Toa and they needed to flee. Macku was chosen by Nokama to represent Ga-Koro while Kotu was needed to stay behind and organize the Marines. Kotu recalled a great number of Marines from abroad to come to Ga-Koro's defense leaving only the three "Rocks" defended. At the same time, she activated the entire Ga-Koro Civil Defense Force to assist in the fight. Someing that had never been done before as the Rahi threatened to overrun the village. AS the Chronicler's company fought in defense of the Kini-Nui. The worst fight against the Rahi since the Third Great Tarakava Raid broke out in Ga-Koro. Kalama's Raiders fought in defense of the Harbor, attempting to keep Rahi from breaking through and sinking a number of boats as well as the much needed Drydocks. Managing to hold the line they were quickly rotated to guard Nokama. On the fifth day they lead the charge to push a line of Tarakava that had broken through on the North side back through the breach and brought down a Tarakava Nui attempting to break through. The Rahi suddenly lost intrest in the village leaving a much confused Matoran force as they were unsure if they'd won or not as the Rahi retreated inland as this wasn't the first time they'd had a lull in the fighting. KOTU was starting to organize some scouts when a messagner from Ta-Koro arrived with dire news. The Rahi were all being directed to swarm the Kini-Nui and overrun the Company. Kotu didn't have many fresh Marines left so she organized a quick attack strike force lead by Orginal Marine, Captain Pertha "The Knight". Pertha conscripted 9 Marines to follow her and come to the aid of the Chronicler's Company. 10 Marines may not have sounded like much but it was about the same as sending a platoon of Ta-Koroan Guardsmen into battle. Of those 9, Chief Petty Officer Juno of Kalama's Raiders was selected to go. The Battle of the Kini-Nui PERTHA and Juno drove the small task force with great urgency as the followed the same route the Chronicler's Company took to get to the Kini-Nui. By the time they had arrived onsite, the fighting had already started. It was a bloodbath. Mata-Nui had never seen the amount of fighting that was now taking place at the Kini-Nui in it's entire history. Makuta was taking no prisioners and the Matoran were giving no quarter. The screams of dead and dying Matoran and Rahi as bodies and parts littered the area would haunt those that partook in the fighting forever. Not satisfied with standing around, The Marines joined the frey searched for Macku to bring back to Ga-Koro. Two Marines perished before they located her. Private First Class Nokia was bitten and torn in two by a Muaka as the first Marine casualty. Seawoman Illya was seporated from the Strike Force and mauled to death by Ashbears. THE Strike Force gamely pressed on and finally found Macku pinned down by buzzing Nui-Rama. 1st Leftenant Benice sacraficed herself letting the Rama carry her away to her doom saving Macku's life while the Marines prepared to return to Ga-Koro in no shape to help with the fighting. They didn't get much of a choice as Nui-Jaga and Tarakava surrounded them. Fighting a savage battle for survival, they managed to extract Macku and like the other Forces who had secured each member of the Company, were pulling out. As the Marines retreated, the Kini-Nui shattered and lizard like creatures Macku identified as "Rahkshi" exited. Not wanting to stick around after such a fight when the others were making a fighting retreat, the Marines pulled a distraught Macku back through the path to the safety of Ga-Koro. She was fairly incoherant, going on about Takua, A temple of Purity, charms, and a Seventh Toa, as well as wailing about how Toa Gali was gone and the coming darkness now that the Rahkshi were here. Badly shaken from the experiance, the Marines swore not to talk about it and put the awful scene behind them. Corporal Ollviya perished from Nui-Jaga posion on the return trip bringing the Marine death toll to four. Four Marines for One Ga-Matoran. Only Makuta would have made them pay such a terrible price... 100 YEARS MORE OF DARKNESS The following years were not easy for the Matoran. The Strike Force's Return. JUNO was reattached to Kalama's Raiders following her return. She seemed more withdrawn a quieter prompting her Sister Marines to become conserned fo her. Juno opened up a little bit and the Raiders let her be after that. Macku became a recluse, no longer venturing out, staying in Ga-Koro. She never spoke a word about what happend as she clearly knew the whole story but wasn't talking. The Marines also kept to their silence about what they had seen with only Juno giving just enough information to Kalama and her Sister Marines so that they wouldn't worry about her. Gunnery Sergent Yanyai broke down in tears during a minor skirmish. As one of the Strike Force, she couldn't take the nightmares of what she'd seen and it was affecting her abiltity to preform. She was quietly retired and became much happier as one of Ga-Koro's weavers. The Arrival of the Newcomers AS Makuta reclamed the Island. Newcomers from lands beyond arrived at the island durning the next century. Many were Matoran and Toa of both the original six breeds as well as breeds previously unknown. Also arriving were beings known as Skakdi and Vortixx. Many other sentant creatures arrived as well. Some Matoran suddenly started becoming Toa. This was first greeted by great enthusiam at first as the Matoran of Ga-Koro took this as a sign that things would get better soon after the dissapperance of the Toa as they never returned from that encounter with Makuta. It soon turned out to be a nightmare. KALAMA, somewhat mistrustful of all these new arrivals, voiced his concern that they may not all be here to slay Makuta and save the island. He was dismissed as the Matoran clung to hope that their new saviors would fufill the prophecy left behind by the Toa and save them all. Instead Kalama was proven right as many of these Toa strayed from the path of Noble Protector, only fufilling their own self intrests and not even bothering to assist the Matoran. Some of them outright declaired their allegence to Makuta. Many of these newcomes begain mindlessly slaying Matoran and few lifted a finger to help them. Gritting his teeth and buckling down. Kalama prepared for the avalanch of new assignments. He wasn't disappointed as the Raiders were suddenly called upon to identify new potental troublemakers, engage in an aggressive anti-pirate campain, route Matoran and Toa who'd "gone native" away from the village, and even engage in sanctioned assassinations on several newcomers who'd proven to be a threat. All this combined with the normal duties of hunting and killing Rahi affected by the Makuta and buying time for Nokama and the Scholars to seek out a solution to the Makuta Problem. '''THE '''Raiders continue to fight tooth and nail to this day, protecting Ga-Koro against many threats, both old and new. They have paid like many Marines for the freedom of Ga-Koro in sweat, blood, and sinew and will continue to pay until Peace is once more restored to the island. But that's a story for another time... Category:Blog posts